


31.2

by CiaraFox



Series: Sums of Their Parts (123) [3]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Absolutely Filthy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Slut One, Anal Virgin, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Not Ashamed but Probably Should Be, One Likes Being Fucked, Orgasms, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, fuck buddies, prostate pounding, so much moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: As Three becomes more and more interested in sleeping with One and less and less in Two, she starts to get suspicious…Meanwhile, One is interested in changing things up a little. Three doesn't mind.
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone, Three | Marcus Boone/Two | Portia Lin
Series: Sums of Their Parts (123) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	31.2

**Author's Note:**

> Lots more dirty, dirty One/Three smut coming up, and a final visit to One/Two/Three in the next part ^^ It was originally going to be all one part but as this was already long enough, I thought it’d be good to split it into two, and have the threesome as its own part :3

Ever since Three gave up on the self-control and came to One for that hot bout of sex, they had not stopped. Neither of them could get enough of it. Three started coming to One’s room pretty much every night he wasn’t going to Two’s, and One never had any objections. Minutes later the clothes would be off and he’d be sliding inside Three’s warm, delicious hole and smiling at the amazing sounds he made. Minutes after that, he’d be pounding hard into that place inside Three that made him utterly lose his mind, struggling not to cum instantly from the sheer erotic overload of his senses.

Initially, Three would somewhat struggle to walk normally for at least a day afterwards, and One couldn’t deny he enjoyed that greatly. The idea of fucking Three so hard he was feelings the effects hours or days later… It gave him a pleasant tingle below the waist and made him want to do it all over again.

But as they kept it up, it soon stopped being an issue, which was a little disappointing – but still really arousing in a different way. Now they’d had so much sex – so many times of One’s cock pounding deep into Three’s arse – that it didn’t even get sore. His butt was completely accustomed to being destroyed by One’s cock.

It also meant they had less need for so much of the lube, which was good, because it would be pretty obvious if Two noticed huge amounts of it continuously disappearing – as well as less need for lots of preparation time. It was really hot when they got to the point that One could just squeeze a small amount of lube onto his fingers, quickly swipe them up inside Three, and then shove his cock right in. No pussyfooting about – just getting right down to the hard, hot business of fucking him senseless.

The only problem was, as Three got more and more obsessed with having sex with One (and One with him), he started to care less and less about doing it with Two. He started making excuses sometimes to her when she suggested he come over, and going over to One’s instead. Soon, instead of doing with Two most nights of the week and going to One on the rest, he was at One’s more than half the time. And it was only going to be a matter of time until Two figured something was up.

That time came a few weeks after she’d got One to fuck Three.

For the third night in a row, she’d asked Three to come over, and he’d said he was tired and wanted to get an early night, then hurried off a little too quickly for a tired person.

And she wasn’t an idiot. She’d been there – she’d seen how much both One and Three had enjoyed it when they’d fucked, regardless of whether she’d been involved. She’d even used it to her advantage by ‘forcing’ Three to accept being fingered in the arse if he wanted to have sex with her, because she knew in reality he’d loved it.

Perhaps that had been a mistake.

A quick look in her top drawer proved it. The lube was gone.

Three beeped open One’s door and went straight in. One was relaxing in bed, and looked up and grinned at him. Three grinned back.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Three replied.

One swung himself to his feet, and Three moved forward to wrap his arms around him and kiss him passionately. One kissed back, one hand on Three’s hip and the other threading into his hair.

After a long, avid kiss that had both of them rock-hard within moments, they broke apart, and Three flashed him another grin before starting to undo his trousers.

“Hey, uh…” One felt a little awkward as Three looked at him. He’d been thinking, over the last few days… and he’d finally made up his mind. “I… wanted to… ask something…”

Three gave him a curious look. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” One’s face fell into a sheepish grin. “Well… I wondered if… you’d be interested in, um… switching things up?”

Three got it almost immediately, and his eyebrows rose. “Oh yeah?”

One nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. “It looks really fun,” he said, grinning bashfully.

Three grinned back. “Oh, it is.”

One swallowed. “So…”

Three nodded, giving him a suggestive smirk. “Oh, I’m more than up for fucking your tight little ass, Pretty Boy. Don’t you worry.”

One felt a pang of lust go through him, his heart already pounding as blood rushed to his cock. It was painfully hard at this point.

“Bet you’ll make some incredible noises,” Three said in a low voice, eyes twinkling lustfully. “As I find that thing inside you and pound it with my big cock until you forget your name all over again.”

One bit his lip, hard. God, he couldn’t wait. If it was as good as Three’s noises suggested… this might just be better than anything he’d ever felt.

He quickly started trying to undo his trousers, and Three chuckled at his eagerness. He carried on unfastening his, and then they grabbed each other and kissed again, fingers fumbling with each other’s belt buckles and buttons and zips until they could push each other’s clothes down and rub their cocks together, hands running over each other’s bodies. They soon yanked their shirts off so they could feel each other’s skin under their hands. One sucked Three’s bottom lip into his mouth, then swiped his tongue across it before sticking his tongue into Three’s mouth, to lick and twine with his. He couldn’t remember exactly when they’d started kissing as well as fucking, but now it was a pretty important part of it for both of them. It made all the rest of the physical stuff even better.

One pulled Three backwards to the bed, keeping their lips locked as he collapsed on it and pulled Three down on top of him. He was kind of heavy, but One didn’t care. Especially as Three started grinding down on him, his hard cock rubbing deliciously against One’s. One moaned softly into his mouth.

Three soon reached over and grabbed the lube, and grinned down at One, who grinned breathlessly back. Now he was going to experience what Three had when Two had got them together to fuck. He was so excited. Three looked pretty eager as well.

He’d soon squeezed out some lube and sat back. Then, after thinking about something for a moment, he seemed to make a decision.

“Come over here,” he said, moving to the end of the bed and getting up. One was slightly confused but did as he said, shuffling down towards the end of the bed. Three gestured for him to turn onto his front, grinning at him. “I’m gonna fuck you like you fucked me the first time.”

One swallowed, his cock twitching at the words. He didn’t hesitate and turned over, so that he was bent over the end of the bed. He opened his legs wider and felt his breathing speeding up as Three moved behind him and he felt the ghost of his hand at his backside. Then, it touched him, and he jumped a little at the cold lube. Three chortled as he started to spread the fluid around between his cheeks and One’s breathing grew more and more ragged. Then he started to poke into the hole, and it automatically clenched around the finger like it was grabbing at it.

“Ready to get your mind blown?” Three asked cockily.

Ignoring all his pride, One answered, “So ready.”

He could perfectly picture the smug grin on Three’s face. Three started to push his finger in, and One bit his lip at the feeling as it moved slowly into his tight hole. It felt so weird, but definitely not unpleasant. Three kept going, sliding it in right down to the knuckle, and One was virtually panting.

He started to draw it back out, and One felt his muscles clinging tightly onto it like they didn’t want to let it go. When it was just his fingertip left, he pushed back in again. It seemed like it took a bit of effort, as One was so tight.

“God, this is gonna feel so good,” Three muttered.

One swallowed lustfully.

After a few slow swipes, Three slipped the finger back out entirely to add more lube – and then when it returned, even more slippery, it slid almost straight in, deliciously wet and making One let out a little gasp. Three moved it back and forth, starting to pick up speed as One’s channel gradually started to open for it.

After a little while, he added another lube-covered finger, which gave One’s muscles a fair bit more of a stretch; it was a little uncomfortable at first, but the lube and Three’s thrusting motions soon started to loosen him. Then he couldn’t help a small groan as Three kept driving the two fingers into him. He could already feel how great it was, and this was just fingers; he could hardly imagine how great it was going to be when Three got his big cock in there…

Soon Three had added a third finger as well, and One was starting to really, really want more. Luckily, Three seemed to notice – either that or he was feeling the same way himself. After only a little more thrusting with his fingers, he slid them out. One heard him open the lube again to get some on his cock. And then Three stepped up behind him, and put his hands on his hips.

“Hope your little virgin butt’s ready for a pounding,” Three said huskily. “‘Cause I’m not planning on holding back.”

Swallowing, One said, “It better be, because I can’t wait.”

Three chuckled. “Good start.”

Then he stepped even closer so that his cock brushed between One’s cheeks. He took one hand off One’s hips to hold the shaft as he started to push forward, the head of his cock rubbing into One’s hole. As it started to work its way inside, forcing One’s tight walls to open, he bit back a groan. It did hurt a little, and increasingly so as Three moved in, but the lube helped a lot, and Three was really slow and gentle, moving in gradually a little bit at a time and then pausing to let One adjust. He seemed to remember it was the same technique he’d used when he’d first fucked Three, which made him smile a little. That must mean it had been a good method for keeping the pain to a minimum.

It was never going to be avoided altogether though. One breathed harder and harder as the thick shaft was forced into him. His tight arse was forced to stretch and open up in totally new ways for the cock entering it, and when he thought about that – about the reality of Three’s cock sliding into his butt –, it made him shiver all over.

Soon enough, Three was fully in, and he wiggled side to side a little, making One pant.

“How’s that?” he asked.

“Amazing,” One answered, truthfully. Aside from the slight pain, everything else about it felt utterly incredible – the big, hard shaft stretching him open, the way his hole was twitching and clenching around it…

“Oh, you have no idea,” Three said suggestively.

And he started to pull his cock back out. One made a helpless noise as it pushed back in again. Three couldn’t go too fast to start with, but he went as fast as he could, to encourage One’s tight insides to open up. And when they did, he slid straight in with no resistance and One groaned loudly.

“Oh god…”

“Yeah, that’s more like it,” Three said lowly.

From there he rapidly picked up the pace, driving his cock into One as fast as he could, and making One yelp. His virgin passage was protesting a little against the assault, but he told it firmly to shut up. He was not stopping this. He wanted his arse thoroughly destroyed by Three and he didn’t care if he couldn’t walk for weeks afterwards – he was going to get fucked like no one had ever been fucked in the whole universe. And he didn’t even care if it broke him.

Three was holding both his hips again now and pulling One back onto him as well as thrusting forwards, forcing himself as deep into One as was physically possible. One couldn’t help crying out.

“Fuck! Oh my god…”

He kept moaning as Three kept pounding him, his cock reaching depths that One hadn’t even known were possible. His hole certainly had no trouble stretching anymore; Three’s cock fit in perfectly and could slide all the way in and all the way out with absolutely no problems. It was glorious.

“How’re you finding my cock, Pretty Boy?” Three asked, voice wavering a little with his body as he moved.

“So good,” One moaned shamelessly.

“Want it to be even better?”

One practically whined in desperation as he nodded vigorously.

“Good choice.”

So Three changed angle a little, lifting One’s hips up more and coming even closer so that when he continued thrusting, he was aimed more downwards and stabbing into the wall of One’s passage. And One felt it almost immediately. As Three’s cock drove into that place on his inner wall, it jabbed into something that sent a spiralling rush of astonishing pleasure through him.

“Oh _fuck!”_

“Yeah, that’s it, isn’t it?”

Three stabbed into it again and One cried out.

“That’s the spot. Right there.”

Sounding both a little amused and highly turned on, Three kept going, picking up his speed again as he stabbed over and over into One’s prostate. And if it was possible, it felt even better than One had imagined. He now knew exactly why Three made all the uncontrollable noises he did, and he followed his example.

“Oh god! Fuck! Yes!”

“That’s it, Pretty Boy. I’m gonna fuck that place until you lose your mind.”

And he did.

“Oh my god! Three! Yes! _Yes!_ Oh god don’t stop!”

One didn’t even know what he was saying, and he had absolutely no control of any of it – but he couldn’t find the slightest reason to care. It felt so good, the pleasure thrilling through him with every stab of Three’s cock to that incredible spot. His whole body was tingling, thrumming. And he could feel his cock dribbling endlessly into the sheets under him, achingly hard and throbbing.

“Fuck, One, your moans are so fucking hot…”

One could barely comprehend anything other than the feeling – the unbearable stabs of pure and absolute bliss into that glorious place inside him, over and over and over and it was turning him into a living pile of pleasure and lust and utter filthy debauched sex-crazed smut, and every second of it was ecstatic.

“Yes, Three, fuck me! Fuck me! Oh, god, yes!”

His arse was an explosion of fire and heat and unbelievable pleasure. And Three’s cock was moving faster and deeper than anything ever had, pounding him relentlessly with everything he had like he was just a hole for the sole purpose of being fucked every second of every day. He would have absolutely no issues with that right now, if it was Three fucking him like this.

He started to feel like he would be able to cum, just from this. His cock was already leaking senselessly, the whole shaft thrumming and begging to be allowed to finish – and every stab into him sent pleasure right into it, until it didn’t feel much different to jerking himself off.

“Oh my god… Three, you’re gonna make me cum,” he moaned.

“I am, am I?” Three’s voice was beautifully low and husky and seductive and it sent another pang of lustful pleasure through One. “Well, better keep going, then.”

And he did, just somehow started to go even faster, until he was drilling into that place like a jackhammer at top speed. One cried out over and over, high-pitched and desperate, as each stab sent more and more pleasure through his entire body. His cock was throbbing more than it ever had, making an unfeasibly large puddle of pre-cum under him. His hole was spasming uncontrollably around Three’s cock as he kept going, and that just added to the pleasure. He knew he was right; Three was going to make him cum just from fucking his ass. His abdomen clenched lustfully. That was so hot.

“Ungh, fuck, I could keep pounding this tight little hole for the rest of eternity,” Three groaned. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Oh fuck, Three! I’m… I’m really…”

“Yeah? You wanna cum?”

“Yeah,” One whined. “Make me cum, Three. Please…”

“Don’t have to ask twice.”

So Three kept going, stabbing at impossible speeds into that pleasure spot, and One moaned and whined and whimpered uncontrollably as his mind melted with the insane unbelievable ecstasy. He soon couldn’t even feel the individual thrusts – couldn’t even feel his body anymore. He just felt like one big ball of sheer pleasure.

“ _Oh my god. I’m… so_ …”

As the pleasure reached its ultimate peak, words completely failed him.

“ _Ah – ah – ah – ahhh –!”_

As the last wall broke and entirely insane levels of absolute ecstasy flooded every part of him, One officially lost his mind. He couldn’t even see or hear or feel his own body; all he could comprehend was the pleasure. It was all he was. His every cell was made up of it. As promised, he forgot his name, and Three’s, and everything aside from the feeling. And it was perfect.

By the time it died down enough that he could tell who he was and what was going on, Three was fucking him again. Or maybe he’d never stopped. Probably the latter. His butt was so sensitive every movement felt like it might make him cum all over again. And Three was still jabbing into his sweet spot, which was the most sensitive thing in the universe.

He wasn’t going to survive this. He knew that now. And he was totally fine with it.

“Oh my god,” he managed.

“You make the most beautiful noises,” Three told him. “Now, if you think you can keep from breaking into a million pieces, I still need to cum.”

One whimpered. It was a moment before he could figure out how to say words.

“I won’t. Break,” he said. Then, thinking about how much he was shaking, he added, “Or if I do I don’t mind.”

Three laughed. “That’s okay, then.”

And he started speeding up again. One instantly lost it. The over-stimulation was too much. He made a noise that sounded like a cat being stepped on. And then he resigned himself to his fate of being fucked into a million pieces by Three. It was a pretty good way to go.

Some amount of time later, Three started making sounds.

“Ohh… fuck… _yes_ … _unhhh_ –”

And then he thrust deep inside and stopped, still groaning. Fluid poured out into the hole and the shaft throbbed and twitched and pulsated. And the hole twitched and spasmed and clenched back. Three was moaning in a low voice as the incredible pleasure filled his entire body.

After a while, when he could move again, he went back to fucking. One cried out, over and over and over. He couldn’t take it. His brain was going to explode. His whole body twitched with each stab. In between, he was shaking uncontrollably. His passage squelched deliciously with cum as Three moved.

But finally, Three stopped. He slipped out and collapsed down next to One. And One found he missed him instantly. He whined.

“Sorry, man – I don’t like it either, but my legs were gonna give way,” Three panted.

One gave a weak sigh. His wet, open, cum-filled, ultrasensitive hole clenched needily around nothing. He could hardly move, but he managed to turn onto his side, facing away from Three, and made a hopeful sound.

Three laughed tiredly.

“Alright. You needy cock-gobbler.”

He turned over too, with some effort, and slid his cock back inside. It was softening, but still just hard enough to get in. And he thrust into One with his last effort, breaking his brain a final time as he poked the highly sensitive, tender spot with the head of his cock.

Gradually, he ran out of steam, his cock softening until it slipped out of One’s hole. And One didn’t even have the energy to complain this time. Both men lay there and drifted into a daze.

The only thought One could make sense of was that Three’s cum was deep in his arse, slowly starting to trickle out. Amazing.


End file.
